Yours Truly
by Swirlee
Summary: Prequel to Game Over. Meet Stella: the woman who started it all. Read how she started out on her short, but memorable journey, and how she created the path her daughter would walk, several years later.
1. The beginning

All right, here's the first chapter of Yours Truly. This story is going to be unique, since it's my plot. It also debuts Stella, Dante, Eli, Leah and Trinity. This story might answer some family questions relating to Marie, and how her family is related to Kingdom Hearts. Make sure to check out Stella, Dante and trinity's picture.

Stella, Dante, and Trinity:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Dante-Trinity-Stella-393061170

* * *

**Chapter One**

**ଓ**

**The beginning**

She struggled in her sleep, turning and tossing from side to side. She groaned, and often moaned in her sleep, and she would feel hot as well. She clutched the blanket, and gritted her teeth together. No one knew what she went through at night but her and her fiancé.

She was having a nightmare.

As she turned and tossed, she bumped her arm next to someone. He grunted, and with a kick to his shin, he abruptly woke up. He sat up on the bed, and looked at the woman struggling in her sleep. He rubbed his eyes, and slouched over her. He hugged her from behind, and spoke quietly to her. "S, wake up."

She moaned before waking up, and when she did, she started feeling the pressure of her fiancé on her. She turned around slightly, and gave a weak smile at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean to kick you..."

He chuckled, and lowered to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. His hug got tighter, and they both sighed as they looked out the window. She looked at her bedside table, and stared at the star key-chain she had. Her mother left it as a gift before she left. Her eyes fluttered slowly as they closed, and she griped her lover's hand tightly. "I love you, Dante."

He chuckled from behind her, and he nudged the back of her neck with his chin. "I told you not to call me Dante," he whined as he pouted. She laughed and got comfortable in the arms of her fiancé. She really did love him.

**-x-**

**Next Day**

"Eli, seriously, when are you and Leah going to have a baby?" she said while sitting on one of his kitchen stools. The question made him choke on his coffee. Although they were siblings, Eli and Stella were very different. He was always the caring type, as well as sweet. He would never hurt a fly, but was very protective of his baby sister. He was twenty-five and happily married to one of Dante's older sisters, Leah Devin. He had dated their eldest sister, Trinity, for about a year before dropping out of the relationship. As much as he cared for her, she was a very cold and controlling woman. She had even forced Stella to ask Eli to propose to her, and that was the sign for Eli to break up with her—however hurtful that might have sounded. He fell in love with Leah ever since, and he happily and freely married her.

Back to the question in waiting, Eli was very nervous and flustered to answer his baby sister. He knew his sister would get too detailed about how babies were made, and would ask embarrassing questions that brothers and sisters shouldn't be talking to each other about. Nonetheless, he calmed down, and took a sip of his coffee.

"I-I don't know," he replied, and she lowered her eyes, obviously not happy about it. Ever since his marriage, Stella had always bugged him about being an aunt, and told them to hurry up. And would often tell him things like—

"Well, you better hurry up and jump in that bed of yours and start bouncin'. I want a niece or nephew!" once again, Eli choked on his coffee. She was not afraid to be very...frank, for a better use of words. He sighed, and looked around the room. He and his sister had been living separately ever since he got married, and she had been living with her fiancé and best friend Dante Devin.

Dante...the first time he appeared in Stella and Eli's life was an awkward one. After the disappearance of their mother, Eli and Stella kept to themselves while their father raged at everything he could. He was angry and bitter about their mother's disappearance, and burned every picture there was of her. Stella was ten, while Eli was fifteen. About five months after that, Dante noticed Stella, and constantly tried to grab her attention at school. She ignored him a few times, mainly because she was still sad about her mother, but when Eli noticed the little puppy love going on with Dante, he invited him over one time. Ever since that visit, Stella found Dante bearable, and constantly hung around him.

As they grew into their teen years, Dante finally had the courage to ask Stella out when he was eighteen, while Stella was fifteen. It was the start of the love they shared today. Eli found it amusing how flustered and shy Dante always was around his baby sister, and completely freaked out when he asked him when he was going to propose. That was another moment in Dante's life where he had to really sum up his courage. The preparation for the proposal ended up miserably, since the plan backfired. However, amidst the rain, fire, and crumbling of everything that was planned, Dante bent down on one knee and looked at Stella while he proposed to her.

At age twenty-two, Dante was engaged to the lovely Stella Marie Hill. She was still young, only being nineteen years old, but she dearly loved Dante.

"You know, Stella...sometimes I wonder if we're even related." she was beyond different. Loud, active, and too optimistic, she was everything that Eli himself sometimes wished to be, but he was born sick.

"Eh. I'm going to find Dante," she said as she got off the stool. Leah had entered the room, and Stella smiled at her. "And here comes the loving wife of my brother. Man, I'm so glad you married him instead of Trinity."

Leah stopped walking, and laughed at the comment when she hugged Stella. Eli shuddered at the mention of Trinity's name, but he didn't want his wife seeing that. Leah went towards the counter to make some coffee, and turned to Stella. "So, how's Dante? He's not giving you a hard time is he?"

"If anything, _she's_ the one giving him a hard time," Eli said about his sister. True, she was always seen as the man of the relationship, and Stella glared at her so-called caring brother. Leah laughed, and turned to smack her husband's head lightly.

"Well, tell Dante that he needs to come over sometime. Trinity can't keep our brother to herself," she placed her hand on her hips, and huffed. Trinity stopped talking to Leah when she found out that she was dating Eli, and downright started treating her miserably when she married her ex-lover. Talk about sisterly love.

"Oh, don't worry. Trinity may scare Dante, but she doesn't scare me," Stella assured her sister-in-law, and walked out of the house of Hill. She stretched her arms and knees, before running around the island looking for her fiancé.

**-x-**

**Dante**

He sighed for the umpteenth time when his sister started talking about something he didn't get. As much as he was happy that his sister was overly smart, he really didn't want to stick around for the lessons or lectures about how Destiny Island came to be, or information about their founding fathers. It was school all over again.

"...And so, as it turns out, he found Destiny Islands." she waved her hands around to dramatic effect, and chuckled after finishing her lecture. Dante rolled his eyes, and leaned on his right elbow as he looked out the window. He had stayed at his sister's house for a bit, only to check up on her. He wanted to leave hours ago and find Stella so they could spend the day together.

"That's great. Hey, listen, I'm gonna find S." he got up from his siting position, and headed to the door. He heard Trinity scoff, and lowered his eyes in annoyance, here came another speech.

"Is she really worth getting married to? Look at her brother, she obviously can't be trusted," Trinity sat down on one of her kitchen chairs, and took an apple from her fruit pot. As soon as she took a bite, Stella came barging in and somehow the apple tasted bitter. She scoffed again, and glared at the young blonde haired woman. When Stella noticed, her once soft honey brown eyes glared back at the lime green ones. Stella walked towards Dante, and smiled brightly while giving him a big and tight hug. He kissed her forehead, and she pulled him in for a better kiss. Trinity felt sick watching them, and rolled her eyes when she heard Stella giggle. She had to say something. "Ugh, you two are pathetic. All that mushy love nonsense will make you stupid."

Stella glared at this, and pulled away from the hug. "You should really shut that ugly face of yours, before it gets even uglier."

"I'm afraid I can't get any more atrocious looking than you, my dear."

"Shut it, will you?"

"Oh, did I threaten your so-called beauty?"

"At least I'm getting married and will live happily, unlike your lonely, cold and heartless self."

"..."

"Stop it, you two." Dante placed his hands in front of the two women's faces, and sighed knowing that his fiancé and sister would never get along. He sometimes wished Trinity would act like Leah, but everyone was different. Sadly.

He looked at his sister, and began to speak, "Love won't make me stupid, so stop with all that stuff." He looked over to his beloved fiancé, and cocked an eyebrow, "And stop being so rude to Trinity."

The two women glared at each other, before looking away with a sudden "hmph". Trinity never got along with anyone associated with the Hills, and she personally wished they would all die. Of course, there was a time where she actually liked them, but that was when she was in love with Eli. He couldn't be a man and ask her to marry him, so he got his little sister to break the news to her. She did it with venom in her voice, too. Suffice to say, ever since she and Eli broke up, Trinity has developed an unhealthy hate for everyone in the house of Hill. She scoffed, thinking on it, and got up from her chair. "I think you two should leave, I have to head to the library, and I don't want you infesting my house while I am away."

Stella scoffed this time, and grabbed Dante's hand as they walked outside of her house. Stella didn't know why she hated Trinity so much, but she was _so_ glad that Eli had married the good sister. As they walked away from the house, Stella suddenly felt happy, of course being around her lover always made her feel like that. She hugged his waist while they walked, and he smiled softly down at her while she snuggled into his shirt.

"So, I was thinking...we've been friends since I was ten, dated for four years, and engaged for a year," she said while she hugged him tighter. "I think we should finally tie the knot, huh?"

Dante laughed innocently at this. Usually he wanted to push things further, or the one to ask those kinds of questions. He was happy that she was in love with him as much as he was with her. Stella had always been the dream girl for him, and when she returned his feelings, he felt like he was on a completely different cloud. Words couldn't express his happiness, and everything felt like a romance movie. He looked at his fiancé, and chuckled. "Well, we do have the money for it...Hm...How about next month?"

"Ooh, my. I didn't think you'd be frisky enough to set it so close," she teased. Dante's face suddenly grew _very_ hot, and _very_ red. Although they've known each other for ten years, Dante could never really control his flustered self when it came to her teasing and perverse thinking.

"C-come on, don't be stupid. I want to be married to the woman I love," he waved his hands around in his defence, and Stella laughed. She quietly placed her hand into his as she pulled away from the hug she had previously been in.

"Alright. Next month," she nodded for confirmation, and sudden happiness filled her every being. She pulled Dante into a jog, and she told them they had to tell the news to her brother and Leah. He laughed along with her, and started running faster. The sunset in the sky somehow enhanced the beauty of love that these two were in, and they both felt that everything was going into place so nicely.

Everything was perfect so far, but that would change soon enough.

* * *

Glad I could finish this. I had it up DeviantART for a while, so I would tease you allzzz. Maybe you can tell me just by reading this who Marie takes on most. =D I already know where Ryan get's his perverted self from. COUGHCOUGH-Stella-COUGHCOUGH.


	2. Father Dearest

Chapter two, oh my! The story is sort of a short story, since there isn't much going on like how in does in Kingdom Hearts. That being said, this story might skip a few months or whatever so that it can get straight to the point.

**Stella, Dante, and Trinity:**  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Dante-Trinity-Stella-393061170

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**ଓ**

**Father Dearest**

"This is so exciting," Leah said in a very bright and cheery tone. She was so thrilled that her little brother's wedding was a month from now, and she had a lot to work on. Stella asked her if she would help prepare, since this was her first time. They were discussing the preparations in Leah's living room.

Leah remembered her wedding. The whole theme of it surrounded beaches and boats, and she wore a simple wedding dress. Both she and Eli were never big on fancy stuff, so the theme suited them very well. Stella and Dante both loved the sunset, so they decided to go with that. They wanted the wedding to take place outside, and they wanted it to be perfect. Stella was never one to go all out, but this was special. It had to be _just_ right. She wanted to wear a nice dress, and she wanted it to look good, too.

"I'm glad that I'm getting married, I really want to have children," Stella replied. She wanted the perfect family; a wife, husband, and children. Dante was bigger on this though, since he was very family oriented. His father left his life when he divorced his mother while he and his sisters were young. He was the only male in the family, but he was taught a lot of valuable stuff about family. Leah chuckled, and looked into a mirror above the fireplace in her living room. She rubbed her tummy, and looked over to Stella.

"I have something to tell you, but don't tell Eli or Dante about it," she said as she looked at Stella. She wanted to tell them first, but she wanted to tell Stella before any of them. She was family, and really like a sister, not sister-in-law. She took a deep breath, and smiled at Stella. "I'm going to have a baby."

Stella dropped her jaw and stared at the redheaded woman before her. It took a moment before she got up and screamed out of joy, and hugged Leah. Stella knew something was up when Leah started wearing loose clothing, but she figured it was for something entirely different. She had to know something though. "How far along are you?"

"I'm at 3 months, and you can see it a bit," she said as she looked at the mirror again. "That's why I've been wearing bigger shirts or loosely fitted dresses."

Stella smiled again, and wanted to see the bump. Leah kept laughing, and was happy to know that her child would be born into a loving, happy family. She only wished her sister was part of that same family, but her hate for the Hills was so strong that she was almost afraid to tell her about the baby.

**-x-**

**Midnight**

She fought with a brave face, and sliced all her enemies with ease. She would turn ever so gracefully, but the attacks landed towards her enemies were not, and they were anything but painless. Her hair is long with shimmering blonde hair, and when she turns her sea-blue eyes are narrowed on her foes. The blade that she fights with is an odd one. A key shaped blade with stars on it, and from it beams magical light. The scenery she stands in is misty, and then it turns black. The woman turns, and smiles.

Stella awoke abruptly after having the same dream. It wasn't the same dream _per se_, but they involved the same woman—just different scenes. She looked over to her beside table, and stared at the star-shaped keychain before picking it up. The keychain was a pink shooting star, with small yellow stars surrounding it. It looked similar to the sword the woman in her dreams used, and wondered if there was a connection. The keychain in question didn't really offer peace or happy memories, since it often reminded her of a mother with no face. Stella couldn't for the life of her remember how the woman looked or how she sound. Her father burned all the pictures of her mother because of the betrayal he felt when she left. Stella sighed, and went back to sleep.

**-x-**

Half-way through the month, Stella and Leah are preparing for her wedding, and they had been shopping and planning as much as possible. They didn't want too much for a wedding, so they got very simple things. They wanted everything simple so they could put emphasis towards the shore, where their wedding was going to take place. The girls kept looking around, with Leah giggling or Stella chuckling as they did. Even if they weren't related, Leah really felt close to Stella, and was always so sad at how her own sister couldn't be like this with her.

After a bout of shopping and planning, Stella and Leah returned to her home, and checked off some of the things on her wedding list. As they both checked out the stuff they bought, the door started ringing, and Stella got up to see who it was.

"May I help you?" she asked as she stood staring at a man. He was wearing a delivery outfit, and was most likely the mailman. He smiled and handed her the mail, but he also came to inform her that Eli had gone to the hospital to check on her father. Stella nodded, although slowly, and bade farewell to the man. She closed the door and leaned against it for a bit as she sighed. Her father had been sick for a while now, but she wasn't too worried, since he was still able to walk around and such. She walked back towards the living room, and Leah asked if she was alright.

"Eli's just checking up on my dad," she told her. "Do you think he'll be okay by the time my wedding comes around?"

"I hope so," Leah replied. "I think you should see him though, I know he'd be happy to see you."

Stella smiled and agreed, and asked Leah to watch her home as she left. The woman smiled and nodded, and Stella was out the door and headed towards her father's place. He wasn't so far since she and Eli bought homes close to him, and it was easier to see each other like that. He was about a block away from her, and when she crossed the street she was already heading up the house. She looked at it, and sighed a bit. This was the home that she and Eli lived in for the first few years of their lives, and in the beginning, everything seemed wonderful. Eli told her stories about how her mother would cook them wonderful food and tuck them in and sing lullabies, but Stella couldn't really remember. What she really remembered was her father yelling and shouting and at times crying about their mother, and Stella never quite understood how her mother could just get up and leave.

She pulled out the extra key to the house, and opened the door. She walked through it and quickly moved her way towards the back, where her father's room was. When she entered, she saw her father lying on the bed as he read a book. He looked up through the bangs of his brown hair and smiled at her, and extended his arms to give her a hug. She smiled and sat on the bed as she returned the hug.

"How are you, sweetie?" he asked, staring at her with his honey brown eyes. "Eli told me that you and Leah were shopping for your wedding."

"Yeah, we're getting pretty busy, but it's not a lot of stuff to get," she told him. "Since it's not that big of a wedding, we should be ready by the end of the month."

"Ah, enough time for me to get better and walk my baby girl down the aisle," he smiled. She laughed as his wrinkles became more prominent, and thanked him. He shook his head; he only wanted the best for her, and he really liked Dante. "I'll be even happier when I get some grandchildren running around here."

Stella laughed, and really wanted her father to be a grandfather. Maybe it would take his mind off things with her mother, and give him more reasons to be healthy.

**-x-**

Dante came to visit his sister again, and explained the news about his wedding. She wasn't happy at all, but tried to keep a front for her brother, even though he could see through it. She didn't understand how Dante could not see the horrible in the members of the Hill house, and was saddened by it. She loved her brother dearly, and because he was the youngest, she felt like it was her duty to teach him everything she knew since their parents passed away. The darkness in her heart grew, and she was feeling very bitter towards all of the people who she could call 'friends and family', and the only person keeping her afloat was her brother.

He left a while ago to let her cool down after hearing the news and she sighed as she looked around her home. She was the farthest from everyone else, and she liked it that like that. She wouldn't have been able to stand the sappiness and pathetic romance that brewed between her siblings and their loved ones, and god forbid if they spawned. She would have to deal with the cries and coos and all that affectionate nonsense. She growled, and slammed her fist on the table; none of this would have happened if things had gone her way, and that was her getting married to Eli.

* * *

Alright, done chapter two! I'll be making this a short story, and the beginning will be really quick since it's not the main plot of the story. I want to make this story under 20-25 chapters.


	3. A Wedding Appears!

The story is sort of a short story, since there isn't much going on like how in does in Kingdom Hearts. That being said, this story might skip a few months or whatever so that it can get straight to the point.

**Stella, Dante, and Trinity:**  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Dante-Trinity-Stella-393061170

**Stella's wedding dress:**  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Stella-s-Wedding-Dress-280194847?q=gallery%3ASWIRL3Y%2F29599925&qo=10

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**ଓ**

**A wedding appears!**

A month had already passed, and it was the wedding day of Stella and Dante. She was in bride's tent getting ready, with Leah helping her zip up the dress and stylizing her hair. Leah peeked through the tent and noticed they had a few people outside talking and getting comfortable, and she was excited. She turned from the slip, and saw Stella standing in front of the mirror as she was pretty much ready. Leah was in awe once everything was on and she smiled at how beautiful her sister-in-law looked.

Stella saw herself in the mirror, and made sure the dress was okay. It was a mermaid dress, and the bottom of the dress was a light pastel salmon colour that left a trail with a flower attached by the side of her knee. On top of that was the traditional while color dress, and she wore a light coral belt under her chest with five diamond-shaped silver jewels. The torso was sweetheart shaped with a silver outline, and she had silver off the shoulder short sleeves. She also had a diamond bracelet on.

She also found something old—which was her keychain, something new—her wedding dress, something burrowed—the pearl necklace she was going to wear from Leah, and something blue—which was a piece of her father's favorite blue tie. Her bangs hanged loosely and her hair was tied with a loose bun with pink and orange flowers; small banana leafs, and pearls. Attached to it was the veil, which was fairly short. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror, and Leah crept from behind and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You look so beautiful," she told her. "Everyone will be in awe."

Stella thanked her, and Eli came in and gasped a bit. She turned around with Leah, and he gave a satisfied nod. "You look amazing! I can't believe today is happening… I always though you would've gotten married before me."

"I guess we took our time," Stella replied. She smiled at both her brother and Leah, and he walked over as he placed his hand on Leah's waist. "Who's here?"

"Everyone that you invited," he replied. "A couple of elderly women and men came to see the wedding too, and they came bearing gifts. They're really lovesick, and they love weddings."

"I don't mind," Stella said. "As long as they don't cause a ruckus, they'll always be welcomed."

Eli laughed and Leah placed her head on her husband's shoulders. She was getting lovesick herself, and turned to Stella. She told her that they needed to get ready, since they would be walking down the aisle soon. They nodded, and got ready for the ceremony.

**-x-**

Everyone stood silent as the pianist started playing a melody, and they watched the back towards the curtains. Dante was at the front and standing confident with his white suit and coral flower attached to the pocket of his jacket, and he waited patiently as everyone came in. The ring bearer and flower girl came out first, and their parents watched as they did. They were close friends to Eli and Leah, and were glad to have helped. As they walked up the aisle with the girl throwing petals and smiling at everyone, Leah and Eli came walking in as the maid of honor and best man. Leah was wearing a simple coral strapless dress, while Eli wore a simple black suit. Once they were all placed in their spots, everyone waited for a while, and behind the curtains stood Stella with her father.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my dear," he said. He chuckled a bit, and let Stella wrap her arms under his. "If only you could be this lady-like _all_ the time."

"Daddy, you know that's not possible," she giggled. He laughed along, but they both stopped when the curtain was about to open. When it did, everyone gasped in awe at Stella, and she smiled as she walked down the aisle with her father. He stood proudly beside her as they walked, and some of the women in their seats smiled at how beautiful she looked. Stella looked ahead, and saw Dante with his mouth slightly open. He was struck at how lovely she looked, and smiled brightly at his beautiful blushing bride. She walked up, and her father let her go and stood be Eli. She got up on the step, stood in front of Dante, and smiled at him. They shared a look, and they knew what they were both thinking, that they were going to love each other endlessly.

"Today, we are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of these two, young couple named Stella and Dante," the priest spoke, "As they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

Stella and Dante faced him as he spoke on about how the day would be a memorable day for everyone and the couple, and how everyone should cherish love and know that those bonds can survive through anything. Stella and Dante just went into their own worlds as the priest spoke, and she was already envisioning her future with this man, and it was going to be perfect. He also knew it was going to be perfect, and they were going to have children and be the family he always wanted to be.

"At this time, I ask you, Dante and you, Stella, to face each other and take each other's hand," he said. Stella and Dante were brought out of their worlds, and followed the priest's instructions as he spoke. "Do you, Dante, take Stella to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dante looked straight at Stella, and she smiled at the man before her.

"Stella, will you take Dante to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said as she continued to smile at him. He smiled back, and even felt like getting teary-eyed.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. Stella and Dante looked around along with Eli and Leah, and no one seemed to answer. Trinity was sitting all the way in the back, and out of view from them. She wanted to say something, but it was her brother, and she knew that if she said _anything_ he would cease any interactions with her, and she couldn't bear that. She took a deep breath and sighed, and the priest continued with his words.

"We shall present the Paopu fruit as requested by these two, and bestow it upon them, who wish to share their lives together," the priest said as he took out a box. He opened it and took the fruit out as he showed it to Stella, Dante and the audience. He took out the knife inside the box, and cut the fruit in half as he handed it to Stella and Dante. "When two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Stella and Dante looked at each other as they held the pieces, and both of them ate the piece. Everyone watched, with Eli and Leah smiling at each other as they had done that for their wedding as well. Once they were done eating the fruit, the priest smiled, and nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Stella and Dante grew closer as they kissed, and everyone stood as they clapped. Once they stopped kissing, they walked off the pedestal and down the aisle. Everyone cheered and roared, and they laughed as they did. Once they were outside a carriage was there, and they boarded it as everyone watched as they did. Leah and Eli smiled and clapped with Tyler, Stella and Eli's father, while Trinity just scoffed and left. She really didn't understand the appeal Stella had, and she couldn't understand how her brother could love such a primitive person. She sighed as she made her way back to her home, since she didn't want to stay any longer.

**-x-**

**Weeks after**

During the first few weeks of being married, Stella and Dante have always been together more so than usual, and people in the area have always squealed at their love or how cute they were. An old couple had asked them when they were going to have children, and Stella wondered that too, but Dante wanted everything to be stable before having children. Of course, he was the one who wanted to have children first, but after setting everything up. For example, he wanted his family restaurant to be stable, since they've started renovations since his mother, Marie, first bought and started the restaurant. It stated in her will that she was going to pass down the store to her children, and they've all helped out making it as strong as it was back then. Dante was seventeen when she passed away, with Leah and Trinity being nineteen and twenty, respectively. He was very emotional when she passed away, something he wasn't when his father did, who died when he was twenty. Of course, he had left them and his wife when he was twelve, and had resented his cowardly ways ever since.

Stella, who was still having dreams about the woman with blonde, wondered if the keychain her mother gave had anything to do with it. She would often fight with a sword that looked rather odd, and it greatly resembled the keychain she had. She thought for a long time whether she should have asked her father about it or not, but she knew her father was still upset about her mother leaving, so it wasn't a good idea. Stella just kept quiet about the dreams for a while longer.

Down by the family restaurant, which was named Marie's Diner before they changed the name to Diner Time, Trinity was sitting in the back counting the money before opening up the restaurant. After doing that, she ordered the workers to open up the restaurant, and walked around to make sure everything was in order. Since it was early in the morning, only elderly folks came to enjoy the breakfast, which Trinity didn't mind. One such woman, who seemed to know a lot about the townsfolk, walked up to Trinity to congratulate her and her family about the wedding, but Trinity just scoffed.

"Dante's wedding reminds me a lot about Anne's wedding, except for the part with Paopu fruit," she said. Trinity raised an eyebrow and asked the old woman who Anne was, and the woman smiled as she explained. "She was the mother of Eli and Stella, and such an interesting character. She would tell me such wonderful stories about other worlds."

"Are you alright, ma'am? I think you've lost it," Trinity told her. The woman just shook her head, and continued talking about it. She told Trinity about how Anne was a Keyblade Master with a sword called the Keyblade, and how she traveled to Destiny Island to protect the world from darkness as she started her new life. Trinity sighed as she listened to the senile old woman, but decided to play along so that the woman would shut up after. "How interesting, please so carry on."

"Well, there was a man named Xehanort who lived here, and Anne seemed to know him as well," the old woman said, who later had a slight frown on her face, "But they both disappeared, and quite strangely as well. They left nothing behind to say where they were going."

Trinity seemed somewhat intrigued, since it was a mystery and she didn't believe people just _disappeared_. She asked the old woman if she knew where Xehanort lived, and the woman told her. She mentioned that the house was probably abandoned, but Trinity didn't care. It was for the sake of history, and Trinity was pretty much a history fanatic when it came to her home. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and gave it to the woman who wrote down the address. She left with paying for the food, and gave a smile and short bow to Trinity, who shrugged the woman away. She was still skeptic about visiting, but she had to make the decision sooner or later. Maybe she'd find something to destroy the Hill family with.

* * *

Ah, Trinity you horrible person you. What will she find, I wonder? Maybe she will find something to destroy the Hill family, or maybe something even deeper. Who knows, but we'll see soon enough.


	4. Rest In Peace

**Stella, Dante, and Trinity:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Dante-Trinity-Stella-393061170

Might I add that the first few chapters, well, the whole story, will be pretty depressing? Well, it will. A lot of sad things will happen, but it makes for an interesting story. Plus, we have to start somewhere, amirite?

No, but seriously, this story will have a lot of sad things going on, so **please be aware of that.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**ଓ**

**Rest in peace**

About a month or two passed when Eli and Stella heard the news of their father's condition, that he was bed-ridden as his health kept deteriorating, and how it didn't look good. He had always been a sick man, but as the years grew he kept getting sicker, and now at the age of sixty, he was barely living. Stella had stayed with her father for those months, even when he got irritated or yelled at her because of him being sick, and hoped he would get better.

After the second month, Tyler Hill had passed away.

He left as silently as he could in his sleep, and had a tranquil look on his face. Stella was in the room when he passed away, and when she noticed he stopped breathing she laid beside him as she wept for her father to return to her. A funeral was held for him, and in Eli's speech he talked about the kind of father he was to his children, and that he worked hard for the life he wanted for his children, even after his wife left mysteriously. Even when he was at his worst, he endured the pain for his children, and he stood strongly…even when he didn't feel as such. It was a sad, rainy, day for everyone related to the Hill family, and Leah stood by Eli as he cried in the rain. Dante held Stella as she watched the men around bury her father six feet under. During that night, Stella slept with unease, because the dream she had was the same blonde woman weeping quietly. She didn't know what to do about it, so she wept quietly as well, so that Dante would not be able to hear her cries.

The next day, Trinity was off work, and decided to finally investigate about the man and woman named Xehanort and Anne. She decided to take a walk towards Xehanort's house, and although it took some time, she arrived to the place. It was as the old woman said—abandoned and pretty much left for dead. She walked around the house to try and look for a way in, but couldn't really find an opening. She sighed out of annoyance, and decided to slip out a card from her pocket. She walked up to the door, slid the card through to crack, and moved it up and down a bit until she heard a click. She smirked when the door opened, and put the card back into her pocket. She was rebellious child in her youth, and would always stoop to sneaking around when her parents told her she couldn't go anywhere.

As she entered the house she coughed a bit from the dust and smell, but waved her hand to create some space around her. The house looked really simple and she walked around examining it, seeing if she could find anything on Anne or the Hill family. When she couldn't find anything on the first floor, she walked upstairs, and found two rooms—a bathroom and a bedroom. She decided to skip the bathroom and headed straight to the bedroom. She stood on guard, since anything was possible, and walked around the room. She came across a desk, noticed a couple of sheets lying around, and decided to pick them up and read them.

"She called herself Anne," Trinity started. She skimmed through the notes, and although he didn't sign the notes, Trinity had to believe it was Xehanort who wrote them. She continued reading, and found some interesting points to the woman named Anne.

_"She called herself Anne—Anne Bailey. She told me that she was from another world, and I couldn't quite believe that. She showed me a sword that resembled a key and the weapons itself was a blade full of stars, but the stories were what intrigued me. I had always wanted to leave this place in search of something greater, but I had questioned what was out there. This woman's stories were enough for me to know there was indeed something great out there, and after that conversation I hadn't heard about Anne until she wed a man named Tyler Hill."_

Trinity read the rest of the note, and noticed a drawing of a sword that was pink and had had stars attached to it. When she looked further down, she saw the exact same key-chain that Stella always carried around, and a menacing smirk appeared on her face. She had to ask that old lady for more information, but for now, Trinity was definitely digging into something way more deeper than what she could ever Hope so.

**-x-**

About a week after Tyler's funeral, Eli and Leah were rushed to the hospital for reasons unknown, and both Dante and Stella accompanied them. Trinity took this time to sneak into their house after talking with the old woman again, who told her that Anne described her keyblade as a powerful weapon that protected the people she loved. She didn't want to be in the same room as Eli, so she decided not to see how Leah was doing, even though they were sisters. She did care for her sister, but it was hard to love her when she took what she loved the most. Just as she did at Xehanort's house, she slipped a card through the crack of the door, and opened it. She looked around the house, but did so quickly, for fear of having any of them return home.

"What happened?" Stella asked as she and Dante waited at the hospital. Eli came out of the emergency room with red eyes, and informed them how Leah had lost the baby she carrying. Dante and Stella both gasped, with the former not even knowing his sister was pregnant. Eli told them how Leah wanted to keep it a secret for a while, but it was too late. Stella started to tear up along with Eli, who was being comforted by them. He was devastated that he lost a child, but it was hardest on Leah, who was still in the emergency room.

Back to Stella and Dante's house, Trinity walked upstairs towards the room, and managed to find what she was seeking—the key-chain. She quickly ran over to grab it, and she examined the thing. It didn't do anything, and she shook it around to see if it would turn into a sword. She kissed her teeth, cursing at the old woman who told her about the key-chain, but decided to take the key-chain with her. She left the house leaving everything the way it was, and ran from everyone that night, never to return to them again.

Leah was brought to her home with Eli, while Stella and Dante returned back to their home. Leah was in shock with everything that had happened, from losing her father-in-law, to losing her unborn child. She cried the whole night with Eli holding her, who wept along with her. Down by Stella's house, the couple stayed up a bit to mourn the loss of their niece or nephew, and slept in each other's arms, since it had really hit them that life was so precious.

Of course, they only knew _half _of that.

* * *

I know the chapters are short, but it'll get longer until I'm out of the beginning zone and we start getting towards the main part of this story. After chapter 5 is where the main part will come in, so stay tuned!


	5. And So Our Story Begins

**Stella, Dante, and Trinity:  
**www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Dante-Trinity-Stella-393061170

After this chapter we start getting to the main plot of the story, and it'll deal with some things that I haven't answered in my other stories like Game Over or New Game. Anne will also be introduced soon, so stay tuned for that.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**ଓ**

**And so our story begins**

About a week had passed since Leah's traumatic event, and Trinity's departure. It had been hard trying to get into contact from her, and Dante had even called the police and informed them that his sister was missing. He was deeply concerned, since he really loved his sister, even though she was difficult. Stella was personally happy that she was gone, while Leah remained in an even more depressed mood because of it. Dante looked over the restaurant for the time being, while Eli worked at home to take care of his wife.

During that same week, Stella had a dream with the blonde woman looking up into the night sky, and she had woken up one day to find her key-chain missing. She had left it at home when Leah was rushed to the hospital, and had gone out all week asking people she knew if they had seen it or if someone had stolen it. Of course, no one knew, and Stella was getting impatient. Today, she walked into the restaurant and found Dante counting the money—the job Trinity was supposed to do—and sat down beside him as she rested her elbows on the table and lowered her head.

"Still can't find your key-chain?" he asked. She nodded and Dante sighed, who was about finished with counting the money. "Well, we still can't find Trinity."

Stella rose from the table, and had a bit of a shocked face as she thought it out. Her key-chain was missing for a week and Trinity had been missing for a week as well, and Stella ran it all through her head, and an idea popped into it. She looked over to Dante, who was putting the money away, and started to speak. "I think Trinity ran off with my key-chain… that's probably why she's missing. That stealer…" Stella grumbled.

"What? I don't know… Trinity doesn't really strike me as the type to steal," he told her. Stella glared at him, and he cleared his throat as he furthered explained. "Well, I guess it does seem strange for a woman like her to be missing…even so, we can't just point fingers at someone without finding proof."

"Oh, I'll find proof," she replied. She got up from the chair, and decided to ask around some more about her key-chain, and she eventually caught the attention of the same old lady that spoke with Trinity a couple of months ago.

"Ah, my dear, I'm finally able to talk to you! I wanted to tell you how lovely your wedding was," the old woman said. Stella raised her eyebrow at the woman, but ended up giving her a warm smile as she greeted and thanked her. The old woman smiled, and took a closer look at Stella. "Why, the more I look at you, the more you look like your mother."

"My mother? How do you know her?" Stella asked. The old lady explained how she told Trinity about Anne, and Stella narrowed her eyes at the mention of Trinity. "What…do you know about my mother?"

"She was a keyblade master with a sword that looked like a key, and it had such a lovely design with stars on it," the old woman said. Stella grew suspicious about what the woman was saying, thinking she was getting crazy with age, but the description she gave was very familiar to her key-chain. "Trinity seemed interested in it, so I told her about it too. You know, it could be that key-chain you're looking for. I do hope you find it soon."

The lady left with a farewell, and Stella tried to understand it all. What was a keyblade master? And what on earth was a keyblade? Thinking the woman went crazy already; Stella decided to tell Dante about it anyway, hoping that she was right about Trinity being interested in the key-chain.

**-x-**

"I still don't think Trinity would steal something that isn't worth anything to her," Dante said as he and Stella walked over to Trinity's house. "I mean, why go to great lengths to steal something useless to her?"

"She probably believed that crazy old coop about that stupid Keyblade story," Stella told him. She didn't think Trinity would be _that_ stupid to believe a story like that, but then again, Stella hated Trinity so she didn't care. They walked up to Trinity's house, and using the spare key that she gave Dante, opened it up.

The house was abnormally clean, a sign of Trinity's overly neat and organized trait. It wasn't hard to look around, since everything was nicely placed, and when they finished with the first floor they decided to head downstairs to the basement, where her room was. They reached it, and again, everything was neat and organized. Stella was annoyed by how neat it was, since it reminded her of how orderly Trinity was and her uptight and strict attitude. She walked over to the closet and opened it, but couldn't find anything except for clothes neatly hung on their hangars. Dante walked over to the bed and placed a finger on his chin, since he recalled his sister hiding things in her bed from their mother or father. He flipped over the pillows, but couldn't find anything, and then bent over to check under the bed.

Just as he thought, a box was seen, and he took it out from the bed. Stella noticed and walked over and bent down to check out the contents of the box with Dante, and they both noticed it was just a bunch of notes. She didn't want to read, but Dante thought it was something worth reading, since Trinity hid anything that didn't want to be seen in her bed. He took out the notes, and although they didn't have a name on them, he still read them. Stella sat beside him as she rested her elbow on her knee, and waited for Dante to read them so he could tell her, but the man seemed more concerned than when he came.

"….I think you may be right about Trinity taking your key-chain," Dante told her. She perked her head up at him, and he explained what was written in the note. "Well, whoever wrote this note seems to know a lot about your mom and her past life. It says she came from another world as a Keyblade Master, and had a sword called a Keyblade. Here, look at this drawing."

"Oh my gosh, that looks exactly like my key-chain!" Stella exclaimed as she pulled the paper away from him. She kept reading about the keyblade, and eventually found out why Trinity wanted the key-chain. Dante cleared his throat as he kept reading, but it was enough to know what was going on. Stella groaned in annoyance. "She probably must think the key-chain has power or something, but where could she have run too?"

"Well, when we were little she sailed towards that island whenever she was mad with my parents," Dante told her. Stella got up from sitting down and told Dante she was going to go check it out, but the man grabbed her hand before she could leave. "I'll come with you… she is my sister, after all. I can calm her down if she gets angry."

Stella nodded, and the two of them headed down towards the pier after leaving Trinity's house. She was furious at Trinity for stealing something so personal from her, and she was going to get it because of it. Dante, on the other hand, was just worried for his sister, since she was acting how was she was when she was younger—something Trinity vowed she wouldn't act like again. Luckily, there were a lot of boats hanging around the pier, so Stella and Dante caught the closest one. Since they were pretty much on an island, they were pretty good at handling a rowboat, and sailed it towards the lone island ahead of them. It looked a bit eerie since it was night, but Stella scoffed and commented on how Trinity made everything look terrifying, which garnered a glare from her husband.

Once they reached the island, they tied up the rowboat and started walking around. Unfortunately, since they didn't come prepared, they were walking in the dark. They started hearing thunder and rain started to pour, which made Stella kiss her teeth since she did not want to get wet. Dante just kept walking around, and when he heard a pistol firing, he quickly grabbed Stella and dropped to the floor. She gasped out of the shock, and asked where the sound came from. He looked around but with rain creating a noise, he couldn't figure out where the noise came from, and held Stella closer to him.

"It's nice to see you, brother," a well known voice said. Dante quickly looked up to see his sister holding two pistols at her sides. Where she got them, was an entirely different question, but right now he was happy to see his sister alive and well…even though she was pointing her gun at them.

"Trinity, what are you doing? This…this isn't you to point a gun at me," He asked, worried about his sister.

"You're right, this _isn't_ me," she told him. He wondered what she meant by that, but her gun quickly pointed at Stella, who placed her hands in the air. Trinity just smirked, and fired her gun. Dante shouted and jumped in front of Stella as he received the bullet, and she cried out when he did. Trinity just laughed bitterly, and tossed Stella her key-chain. "If you want to help him… then unlock the power of the Keyblade, I know you can do it."

Stella grabbed the key-chain with shaky hands and waited for a few moments, but nothing happened. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let Dante bleed to death. She shook the key-chain a few more times but nothing happened, and she was trying not to get angry. From afar, Trinity smirked, and pulled a knife from under her skirt as she prepared to run at Stella. While running, Stella noticed, and tried covering her face with her hands—but the keyblade began to shine, and Trinity withdrew for a bit. The light began to shine brighter, and Stella stood up as she felt the key-chain get bigger. When the light disappeared, the key-chain disappeared as well, but out appeared a sword.

_"This is the Keyblade Shooting Star, and you have finally awoken as a Keyblade Wielder."_

"…What? Who's there!?" Stella shouted. The voice suddenly appeared and she began to question her sanity. She looked down to the sword—or the Keyblade as the voice said, and examined it. It was a pink blade with golden stars attached to the blue blades at the end of the main blade. The end of the handle had a star keychain attached to it, and Stella was starting to believe that the story that crazy old coop said wasn't just nonsense. She heard Trinity laughing, and she awkwardly brought up the Keyblade as she watched the woman in blue run straight towards her. "What the heck do I do!?"

_"Believe in yourself, the power of the Keyblade comes natural to their wielders."_

"Crazy old—"Stella stopped talking and managed to block an attack Trinity made, and stumbled backwards a bit. She was unsure of how to even hold a sword, let alone fight with one, so she just stood straight with the Keyblade in front of her. Dante—who finally managed to get up from his wound, stood in between Trinity and Stella as he told them to stop.

"Stop, please…don't let it end like this," he told them. Stella ran to her husband to keep him up, but Trinity just laughed as she came running towards the two with her knife. Stella covered herself and Dante, but then the Keyblade began to light up, and Trinity covered her eyes a bit as the light got brighter. She growled, and took out her pistols as she shot at them aimlessly, and silence stood for a moment. The light got brighter, and in a moment… the bullets came back—piercing Trinity's body as each bullet turned into a successful hit. She cried out in pain and laughter, and when the light disappeared, Stella and Dante watched in horror as she was covered in bullets. Dante's eyes started to tear up, and he tried reaching out to his sister, "Trinity!"

"This…isn't over…" Trinity said as she stood still. She looked up into the sky, and smiled as the rain poured down on her. "This is…just the beginning…"

A Cloud of dark smoke appeared from and around her body, and they watched as it floated towards the inner part of the island. Trinity fell to the floor, and both Stella and Dante stared in shock and disbelief at what had happened. A couple of voices were heard, and Stella panicked as she helped dragged Dante behind a couple of bushes. When they caught a glimpse of who the voices belonged to, it was the police, and they were inspecting Trinity's body. A small, but unnoticeable light appeared around Dante, and his wounds began to heal. Stella wondered what was going on, but in an instant found themselves back at their home. Stella quickly fell to the floor as she started shaking at what happened, and Dante dropped down with her.

"Who are you…?" Stella asked, looking up into the ceiling with confusion. Dante asked her what was going on, but Stella just shook her head, unable to get a clear thought at the moment.

_"I am Anne…and I am your mother."_

**-x-**

A couple of days had passed since the police found Trinity, and they informed both Eli and Leah about it, who in turn told Stella and Dante. They already knew, but… Dante couldn't keep himself from crying with Leah, since Trinity was very much dear to him. Eli stayed with the two while Stella stayed at home, who was still in disbelief about the voice that had spoken to her. Aside from knowing who the voice belonged to, Anne revealed that she had used the bullets against Trinity, thus making her responsible for killing the woman. Anne wanted to explain, but Stella didn't want anything to do with it, so she kept quiet for a while.

During the next day, yet another funeral was held for a member of the Devon-Hill family, and friends came to mourn the loss of Trinity. Leah was uncontrollable and cried the whole time as they mourned, while Dante silently wept with her. Stella stood all the way towards the back, and didn't say a word as the guilt pierced her heart. She couldn't stay, so she decided to go home early, and during that night Dante decided not to go home. Stella sat in their living room, and began to tear up with the thought of everything falling apart.

_"Trinity is still living, but she has become a being of the darkness. The Keyblade has woken up, and now you must go and eradicate the darkness. I urge you to train and defeat the darkness in Trinity."_

"Shut up!" Stella shouted as she clutched the sides of her head with her hands. She began to cry and brought down her head as she looked at the floor, unable to even cope with the idea of fighting. "This is your entire fault, you crazy woman! You killed Trinity and now everything is going to fall apart!"

_"I accept that. I did what had to be done because as a Keyblade Master of light, I must prevent the darkness getting out of hand. You must train yourself, for I know the darkness still lingers."_

"I can't even look at everyone without thinking how things will be in the future," Stella said as she got up. She took a deep breath and thought long and hard about her decisions, if she went and trained to fight Trinity, would that make everything better? Or should she just stay? She sighed and headed towards the door, until Dante appeared, and stared at her with a confused face.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She looked away, and walked back to the living room with her arms crossed. She couldn't keep this kind of information from her husband, since she knew Trinity meant a lot to him, even when she didn't mean anything to her.

"That voice…the one I told you about—"

"I don't want to talk about this—"

"Just listen to me! I know it's hard to believe a voice from nowhere is talking to me, but it's happening," she said, trying not to tear up again. "Trinity's not dead, but she's…a 'being of the darkness' and Anne…or the voice, is telling me that I have to go and train and stop the darkness in her."

"My sister is still alive…?" Dante asked. Stella nodded her head slowly, and Dante took a deep breath as he brought his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. The whole idea of a voice appearing to his wife was strange, but the whole fighting with his sister was even stranger. Still, hearing that his sister was still alive brought hope to him, but he still wasn't sure. "Then who did we bury?" he asked.

"…Anne said that Trinity seems to posses the ability to duplicate clones," she told him. He shook his head, still in disbelief about it all, but the thought of Trinity still being alive was too much to pass. He thought about it a bit more, and decided to suck it up—any chance at bringing his sister back home was worth training to fight the 'darkness'.

"Tell Anne I'm coming with you," he told her. Stella looked up and smiled at him, but stopped and looked at the ceiling for a bit. She laughed a bit and held his hand, and he asked her if everything was alright. She nodded, and told him that Anne would send them somewhere. "We'll be training to fight the darkness, but I am scared."

"I'll be with you all the way," he told her. "I love you."

"I love you, two," she said as she smiled at him. As they held hands, a light appeared around them. This was it; their new life was going to begin but they had each other, and that was all they needed. Fear was going to appear, as well as confusion and frustration, but they were going to be prepared.

This would be _their_ story.

* * *

Yay, now we're over the small stuff and heading into the main plot of the story. Stella will meet some interesting characters, while meeting some _interesting_ characters. Do I see some Xehanort and Eraqus?


End file.
